In Sickness and In Hell
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: ONESHOT The turtles are sick. Splinter has gone away. Who can care for the turtles but my girls Zaru, Zyphen, Denim and Kyanna! Check out how it goes for these girls caring for four sick grown mutant turtles. RATED FOR LANGUAGE


In Sickness and In Hell

by Zaru-san

Rating: T (language)

Summary: ONESHOT The turtles are sick and Splinter has gone away. Who will take care of them while he's gone? Why the girls of course!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. They belong to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. I own the girls Zaru, Zyphen, Kyanna and Denim.

A/n: Okay. Now this came to me for some reason, because, well, I'm sick right now and I thought to myself, what would happen if the turtles became sick? Who could possibly take care of four sick ninja turtles? And my girls came up first in line! Now, I don't know about so much humor going on in here. Not really sure about that one, but I guess humor could be put in somewhere in this oneshot. So let's get this ONESHOT rollin'!

Zyphen was sitting at her desk in her office paying bills online when her cell phone rang. After she hit enter to pay for the bills, she reached into her small bag and pulled out the cell phone. Flipping it open, she pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?" She asked while still staring at her laptop that was now connecting to another site.

"Zyphen, it's April."

Zyphen smiled. "Oh, hey, April. What's up?"

"Nothing much really. Just relaxing. Listen, I have a really _huge_ favor to ask of you and the others."

"What's the favor? Name it. Anything."

April then explained the entire situation to Zyphen who kept nodding her head while sighing. "April, I don't know. I mean, Denim and Kyanna are busy with school and Zaru and I are at the office most of the day."

"Well, we just need you to watch them during overnight periods. Please? Casey and I are watching them during the day until we go to work at night and Splinter is away on a retreat of some sort. He won't be back for weeks. Please?" April was pleading and begging with her now. How could she say no to that? Besides, if her boyfriend was sick, shouldn't she help take care of him to make sure he feels better? Sighing she shook her head.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I'll talk to Kyanna and the others about it. I'm sure they'll do it since it is their boyfriends."

"Oh, thank you so much, Zyphen! You don't know how much this means to Casey and I! We really do appreciate this! Thanks again!"

"Not a problem. We'll be over at the lair later."

"Okay."

She hung up her cell phone and rested her chin on her fist. _Leo and the others are sick? That's so sad. I better call Kyanna and Denim at school._ She looked at the clock before flipping her phone back open. _Kyanna and Denim have the same lunch period so I'll call one of them first._ She dialed in Denim's cell phone number.

Denim was sitting outside against a tree with her friends and Kyanna busily finishing up her chemistry homework before the lunch period ended. Suddenly, her phone rang. She set her binder, textbook and pen on the grass in front of her and took out her cell phone. _Zyphen? I wonder if something happened to Zaru._ She flipped it open.

"Yo, Zyphen's what's up? Something the matter?"

"Actually there is something. _Four_ somethings to be exact."

"Four? The guys?" She gasped. "Did something happen to Don-"

"No!" Zyphen interrupted her. "They're just sick."

"Oh."

"Yeah. April called. She can only watch them during the day and needs us to watch the guys at night until they get better. Okay?"

Denim sighed. _I have to study for my Chemistry and Calculus exams. How am I gonna do that while taking care of four sick mutant turtles overnight?_ She thought about it though. _Oh, but my poor Donnie. He's sick. I gotta take care of my man. Er, turtle. _"Yeah, I'll do it, Zyph. Don't fret. I'd be happy to look after Donnie."

Kyanna looked up from her Social Studies textbook. "What's wrong?"

"Donnie and the guys are sick."

"Oh no."

"April needs us to watch them overnight for a while until they get better."

The youngest girl shrugged. "Okay. Not like I don't have anything better to do. I usually go out with Mikey at night anyways."

"You have a social studies exam to study for."

"So?"

"How can you possibly be able to study while taking care of Michelangelo?" Denim had a point.

"I don't know. I'll take care of him first and then study afterward. Not a big whoop."

"Okay. Zyphen, Kyanna and I will stop by their place after school. You guys gonna be there?"

"Yeah, but I don't know about Zaru yet. I gotta let her know what's going on? Although I don't know what she's gonna want to do since her mind's been on the company a lot more lately these days."

"Oh fooey. She'll do it. She loves Raph too much not to pay attention to him."

Zaru scoffed at the laptop set on her desk.

"Damn, stupid shit!"

She pressed a button on a built-in desk intercom. "Nancy?"

"Yeah, Zaru?"

"Can you get a hold of that stupid tech guy we have working here?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on. I'll transfer you over to his line."

"Thanks, Nance."

She waited until she heard ringing, a buzzing sound a scratchy voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Caleb!"

He seemed to answer differently now. "Whoa, Zaru! What's up? Need somethin'?"

"Nothing really. Just ready to unleash a big can of whoop ass on you! You didn't fix the damn server! Now it's not accepting anything. Not my name or password for it. Not even IDs. What's going on with it, Caleb?"

She could hear him typing away on his computer. "I don't really know what it is. I fixed all the bugs and kinks. Then I re-checked it, cross-referenced it all with Alleycat. She said it's working just fine so there shouldn't be any trouble."

"Maybe you and Alleycat need to re-check everything again. Ask her to look into the server registration and pull up all IDs, users and passwords. And to check them all to make sure they work!"

"Righty-o, Zaru!" He hung up the phone as she pressed the end on her intercom phone.

Her intercom phone rang again. She answered it.

"Yeah?"

"It's Zyphen."

"What is it?"

"The guys are sick and April and Casey have to work overnight so they wondered if we can care for the guys during overnights until they get better."

"Uh, where does Master Splinter fit into all this?" She asked as she typed on her laptop.

"He's gone away on some sort of retreat. He won't be back for weeks."

"Ah, damn. Okay. Yeah. We can do it. What about Denim and Kyanna? You reach them both?"

"Yeah. They're gonna head over to the lair just as soon as they're done with school."

"Good. You can go ahead early if you want if you get done early enough. I have a few things to finish here before I leave."

"Okay. Well, I got a couple things to go and I'll be done."

"Kay."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, what's up with the club server? It's going all wonky. Not accepting anything."

"Yeah. I told Caleb about it. He and Alleycat are looking into it."

"Good." Zaru could hear Zyphen sigh on the other line. "I better get working if I wanna finish early to see Leo. Bye."

"Ja ne." Zaru turned off the com and looked back at the laptop. _I hate laptops!_ She pressed a button and her internet connection ended quickly. She also disconnected her laptop from the building server and put it away in it's red case. She resorted to working on hand files instead.

The lair was quiet except for the heavy breathing of four sick turtles who were lazing about in front of the television sets watching TV. Mikey was curled up against one side of the couch with a blanket tucked around him tightly. His eyes were slightly red mixed in with the white and he was sniffling. Leo was sitting on the other end of the couch, tissues sitting on the table next to him and a blanket wrapped around him. Raph was sitting sideways in the lounge chair covered in a blanket. He sneezed and coughed a lot, eyes like Mikey's except less severe. He also had a small bowl and cold cloth on his forehead to keep him cool and his headaches from going into overdrive. Donnie had a heat wrap around his throat where it was hurting him the most and a small blanket covered just up his legs and lower plastron. He was sitting on the floor, his head leaning back against the cushion of another chair on the other side of the room. He was moaning. Yep. The turtles were definitely sick.

The door to the lair opened and Kyanna and Denim walked in laughing. Before heading over, they stopped at the apartment to gather clothes and supplies for the rest of the week since they would be staying there overnight.

"Hey, Denim! Kyanna! You girls look great!" Casey exclaimed as he walked over and gave them both hugs.

Denim chuckled. "Hey, Case. Where's April?"

"At the shop."

"I still can't believe how much she can make off that shop now. Just awhile ago, it wasn't making much of anything."

"Well, I guess advertising helped it out a lot. And thanks to me and my connections, we're getting more antiques from people. It's an exciting business affair." He sighed happily.

"Well, listen, since you girls are here now, I'm gonna head up to the shop with April to see how everything's going."

"Okay, Case. We got everything good here for now."

Casey nodded his goodbye and headed out of the lair, the door shutting behind him.

Denim sighed as she walked over to the turtles and saw them. They looked horrible. She had never seen anybody this sick before.

"Oh, you poor turtles!" She said and walked over to Donnie, leaning down and taking the heat wrap off his throat. She felt it and knew it was swollen. "Oh, my poor Donnie. You have a sore throat. Maybe even strep." He nodded as she set the heat wrap back on his throat. "Oh." She kissed his forehead. "Well, don't worry about it. I'm gonna take care of you now, okay?" He nodded slowly and smiled.

"Thanks, Den-!" He coughed harshly and covered his mouth.

"Honey, don't talk while your throat is sore. It isn't good for ya." She patted his shoulder. "How about I make you some nice hot chicken noodle soup?"

He nodded. "That would be nice." He said hoarsely.

"Okay." She kissed his head again and headed away from the group. The turtles watched her go.

"Why do you get the special treatment, dude?" Mikey asked.

Donnie shrugged. "She is my girlfriend."

"Don't matter. That's not fair if she's making soup just for you!"

"Yeah! For once I agree with Mikey! Why should you be the special one here? We're all sick therefore same treatment!" Raph argued.

"Raph, I don't tell her what to do. If she wants to make me soup, I'm not gonna stop her from doing something nice for me!" Donnie argued back, but coughed.

"I oughta beat the crap outta ya, Donnie!" Raph raised his fist to his brother in purple.

"Go ahead, Raph! I dare ya!" He challenged.

Raph shoved the blanket off his body and moved to stand up fast. But he didn't move after that. The only other move he made was to the floor of the living area of the lair. The thud echoed in the lair to the girls in the kitchen.

They ran out as fast as they could.

"What was that?" Kyanna asked and looked around. "One, two, three turtles. Where's Raph?"

All three turtles looked to the ground. There sprawled on the ground was Raph facedown.

"Oh no!" Denim cried and moved to his side. "Raph, you okay?" Kyanna ran around the chair to his other side.

"Raph?"

His voice was muffled by the ground.

"Come on, Denim? Count of three. One, two, three!" Both girls pulled Raph up from the floor and set him back in the chair. "What the hell were you doing on the floor?"

He held his head in his hand. "Damn, I'm dizzy as fucking hell! Damn flu!" He groaned. "And now I got another fucking headache! I'm gonna kill you, Donnie! It's your fault!"

Denim glared over at Donnie. "What'd you do to him?"

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything!" He argued harshly. His voice was becoming very cracked now because he was yelling.

"Donnie, stop talking! Raph, what happened?" She turned back to him.

"Asswipe over there challenged me to beat the shit outta him so I stood up and fell. I got dizzy."

"No wonder you fell. You are so sick you stood up so fast you winded up seeing the world spin around."

"I guess you could say that." He whimpered. "Fucking headache!"

Kyanna put her hand to Raph's forehead. "You're burning up, Raph." She took the cloth that was back in the bowl after falling from Raph while he was getting up. She wrinkled it out and set it on Raph's forehead. Kyanna pushed him to lean back against the chair and let his head lay back. She petted his head a few times before turning to the other guys. They were so sick. _Poor guys. This is gonna be really hard to care for them if they keep going on like this._ "Tell you what, Raph? I'm gonna start a nice, cool bath for ya. Okay? You can lie in there to help yourself cool down, okay?" Kyanna said while smiling.

Raph looked up at her and smugly grinned. _Yes. Special treatment. And Kyanna ain't even my girl._ "Yeah." He whispered. "That'd be nice."

"Okay." She patted his head, but before heading up the stairs, she walked over to Mike checking his forehead. He was lukewarm, but he was still very sick because he was sniffling, then sneezed. She reached behind her and saw another box of tissues on the table. "Here, baby." She said sweetly as she set the box on the couch next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "It's gonna be all right. I'm gonna take care of you real good, okay?" She kissed his forehead as he nodded and smiled. "Good. Now, I'm gonna set a pot of hot water to boil to make tea for you guys while I get the bath set for Raph." She patted Mikey's shoulder and Raph's as she walked by and headed up the stairs while skipping and humming.

Raph watched her go and smirked.

"Yo, Mikey, you got a great girl." He said while leaning back in the chair still holding the cloth against his forehead.

Mikey glared at him. "Don't even think about it, Raph! She's off limits!"

"Oh why not, Mikey? She looks so hot just skipping up the stairs. The way she moves and the sway of her hips with her jumps. Boy, wonder how those would work in the sack!"

Mikey's eyes flared up in jealous rage.

Raph just smirked. _Yep. The right buttons._

"I'm gonna kill you, Raph!" He threatened. "Don't ever say that about her ever again!" He leapt off the couch and on top of Raph. The chair holding Raph toppled over and both were lying in a heap on the ground. Then, Mikey snarled and attacked Raph, pounding his head against the floor.

"Ah!!" Raph shouted.

"Mikey, stop it!" Denim shouted. "Leo, help me!"

Leo stood up quickly, but grabbed the arm of the couch to steady himself.

"Leo!"

"In a minute. The lair is spinning like a top."

Denim grunted and walked over to the two while stamping her feet. Not knowing what to do, she kicked both turtles in the shins and both whimpered and held their shins while lying on the ground.

"You two are so childish! Just shut up! Raph, that wasn't right what you said about Kyanna. After what's she doing for you!"

"I know. I didn't mean it. It was just a joke." Raph stated, eyes narrowing at Mikey. "And he's the only jokester around?"

"Do you always push Mikey's buttons like that?"

"Not really. He pushes mine all the time. Thought this would be a perfect time to get him back."

"But using Kyanna wasn't good. If she knew what you said, she'd be really mad at you, Raph!"

"No, I wouldn't." They heard Kyanna say as she walked down the stairs. "I heard every word. I didn't get all the way up the stairs. I knew Raph was gonna say something, just didn't know what." She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not mad. But pushing Mikey's buttons _does_ make me mad. Now, Raph, do you want that bath or not?" He nodded. "Then apologize to Mikey or no bath."

Raph grumbled. "I'm sorry, Mikey."

Mikey put a hand next to his ear. "What was that? I didn't hear ya."

Raph turned closer to Mikey's ear and shouted, "I SAID I WAS SORRY, MIKEY!"

Mikey's eyes widened as saucers and Kyanna looked down at him. "Mikey?"

He wasn't answering her. "I don't think he's feeling really good right now."

"Yeah. After Raph shouted in his ear like that, of course he's not gonna be fine. Dammit, Raph! Why are you so cruel to him?"

He smirked. "Cause I can be." He put a hand to his head. "And that shouting just gave me my own super headache. Son of a bitch!" He groaned in pain.

"Serves you right, jackass!"

"Hey, watch it, girl! Remember who you're talkin' to here!"

"I don't give a crap if you were President of the United States! You're a jackass and you are gonna be a good boy while we take care of you during overnight periods."

Raph groaned. _Great._

It was a little while later that the four turtles were sitting back in the living room together. Denim had made chicken noodle soup for all four turtles and Kyanna brought them all some tea. They hoped it would help for now until Zaru and Zyphen arrived. They knew more about taking care of people with the flu than they did. But knowing dehydration was a symptom in flu, she left each turtle a bottled water to drink during times they were thirsty instead of tea. And everything seemed calm between them. The cool bath seemed to help Raph cool off enough to be able to sit tranquilly and quietly amongst his brothers and watch the television until the others arrived.

It was almost 4:30 when Zyphen arrived carrying several bags, most were grocery bags and she was exhausted. Wearing heels and a skirt, carrying several heavy bags AND walking through the sewers would make anybody exhausted.

"Hey, girls!"

Denim and Kyanna walked out of the kitchen greeting Zyphen and taking the bags from her.

"Hey, Zyphen. We are so glad you are here."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Well, first Donnie and Raph were fighting. Raph fell. Then Raph pushed Mikey's buttons making a comment about me and then they got into a fight. But Denim broke it up though."

"I kicked them in the shins." She replied happily, a grin on her face.

Zyphen shook her head. _I knew this wasn't gonna be an easy task taking care of four sick turtles._

"Well, everything seems quiet now."

"Yeah. I gave Raph a cool bath to help with his headaches and his body overheating. It helped him some which is why all is quiet in the lair."

Zyphen's eyes widened. "You _gave_ Raph a bath? As in in there helping him?"

Kyanna blinked not understanding, then...

"EWWWWW!! No! Hell no! Ew! How sick can you be? He's my best friend's boyfriend! Yucko! Besides, the only guy I would be giving a bath to would be Mikey!"

"I can hear you!" Raph stated angrily and coughed.

"Oh shut it, Red boy!" Kyanna shouted back and turned back to Zyphen while smiling. "All is peaceful."

She shook her head disbelieving. "Oh, well." She let Kyanna and Denim take the grocery bags into the kitchen while she set her laptop case and duffel bag on the floor of the lair. She headed over to the guys and smiled. "Hey, guys. How ya feelin'?"

"My throat hurts." Donnie whispered hoarsely.

"I can tell."

"I got headaches, stomachaches, the sneezes and stuffed nose. I'm coughing, too."

Zyphen turned to Raph and nodded. "What about you, Mikey? What are your symptoms?"

"My head hurts. My stomach hurts. My whole body hurts. My nose is stuffed and I'm sniffling a lot."

She nodded and finally glanced down at Leo. "What about you, sweets? Anything really horrible aside from the rest?"

"Nope. I got the same thing as them, except I don't got headaches."

"Well that's a good sign. Your body is certainly fighting this well." She reached down feeling his forehead. "You are burning up slightly, though, hon. I'm gonna take your temperature." She patted his shoulders and headed out of the living area.

Denim and Kyanna were finishing putting stuff away when they noticed Zyphen walking in thinking.

"What's on your mind this time, Zyph?"

"I'm wondering how they all got sick."

"Oh, they probably decided to out in the middle of the night when it was freezing outside and got sick, I'm sure of it. Knowing Raph and Leo, they wouldn't stop a patrol due to freezing temperatures."

"Dumbasses." Zyphen mumbled as she headed toward another few bags on the table.

"What'd you buy anyways, Zy?"

She shrugged. "Oh I bought groceries to last the rest of the week and some supplies."

"Like what?"

"Flashlights, candles, lighters, matches, batteries, weapons, first aid kits, thermometers, tissues, towels, shampoo, conditioner, bubble bath, cold medicine, hand sanitizer, dish soap, soap, etcetera."

"Wait a sec. Weapons? For what?"

"Just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"If we go out and we're attacked by something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Whatever else is down here."

"You mean like Leatherhead?" Kyanna asked.

"Yeah. But not him specifically of course, I mean, he's a friend."

"Yeah, we know."

She sighed. "But I do have the regular supplies we need so far and Zaru is gonna do some more shopping herself before she comes here."

"Oh really? Wonder what she's gonna bring down here."

It was only a half hour later that Zaru walked through the open door of the lair carrying several bags, leaving several more at the door.

"Hey, guys! A little help here!"

She asked as she whipped her green hair out of her face and set the bags on the stairs and went back to get the others.

Kyanna was brushing her brown hair as she walked out, Zyphen and Denim following behind.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Don't ask. Don't tell. Just help."

Zyphen shook her head. "You went on a shopping spree, didn't you?"

"Sort of. More like a shopping helping spree."

"What's the diff?"

"It's stuff for the guys."

"Oh, okay. Works for me."

"Can you guys take these for me while I go see how the guys are doing?"

"Go ahead. Be our guest. But be warned, there is a chance of violence."

"Why?"

"Oh Raph had it out with Don and Mike today. Don't ask. Just check on'em." Zyphen said grabbing a few bags.

Zaru walked over to her friends and sighed. _They look horrible. I should've been here sooner._

"Hey, guys." She sing-songed as she walked into the living area. The guys were watching a western on the televisions and not paying any attention to her presence. "Uh, guys?" Still no answer. "GUYS!"

"Ah, babe! Why'd you have to scream so loud?!" Raph put his hands over his ears and moaned.

She walked over to him and silently apologized by giving him several kisses on his head and cheek.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." She caressed the side of his face. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I got hit by the damn Battle Shell."

"Wish I could hit you with it." Donnie mumbled under his breath.

"Whatsat, Donnie?" Raph glared over at his purple brother. "You got somethin' to say to me, Don? Say it loud."

"Nothing. I didn't say anything, Raph." He said and continued watching T.V.

"Just ignore him, sweetheart." Zaru pushed his face toward her own and felt his head. "You are certainly burning up. How about a cool bath?"

"Thanks, babe, but Kyanna ran one for me earlier."

"Kyanna did?" Zaru was suprised that Kyanna would take care of Raph like that especially when she's so hung up on caring for Michelangelo.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Hmm." She thought and smiled seductively at him. "Well, how about this time, I give you a cool bath _and_ I'll stay to help you get clean." She kissed his cheek. "Whaddaya think?"

"How about instead of me gettin' clean we get down and dirty?" He whispered, growling in her ear low. Then he ruined the moment by coughing. On her. She backed away quickly from his face but didn't take her hands away from him.

"How about we just get you cooled down and clean?" She laughed.

"I guess that would be best." He said the best he could sniffling.

"You're lucky I recently got my flu shot otherwise I would kill you if I got sick."

"Well, I'd take care of ya, babe. Anything for you." He tried to kiss her on the lips, but she gave him the cheek instead.

"You're sick, Raph. No lip-locking. Not until you're better."

"Ah, damn." He murmured and folded his arms across his chest pouting like a child.

"Oh shut up and get upstairs. We're gonna get you that second cool bath to keep your temperature down, baby."

He got up slowly and she grabbed his arm, walking with him slowly step by step so he wouldn't get dizzy.

"Hey, Mikey! I got a surprise for ya!" Zaru sang as she ran over to him, joining him on the couch holding something behind her back.

"What is it?" He was excited.

She pulled out an old worn out box. "This is my feel better present to you." He took it from her.

"A box?"

"It's what is inside the box that'll make you happy."

"Ooh!" He opened the box quickly and his eyes seemed to shine and tears welled up. "How did you get these?"

"I got my connections. Plus, my friend said he was too old for'em and gave'em to me when I said I had a friend who loved'em and he was sick so I thought they would make him feel better."

"And he just gave them to ya?"

"Yeah. Free of charge."

Mikey jumped up and down. "Woohoo! First editions of Justice Force comics! Oh yeah!" He kept moving around the living area excitedly until he tripped over the coffee table. Zaru winced.

"You okay?" She asked.

Mikey waved a hand in the air signalling he was okay. "I'm good." He got out and pushed himself up while looking on the ground. He turned around on all four and saw the comic again. "Woot! First Edi-" He bumped his head into the coffee table making it shake and rattle.

"Maybe you should celebrate sitting down before you hurt every part of your body on that coffee table."

Mikey nodded. "No kidding. What a head popper that was!"

Donnie was sitting in his area of the lair working on a couple inventions when Zaru and Zyphen popped in.

"Hey, Don!" Zyphen greeted and stood next to him.

He waved. "Hey." He said hoarsely."

"Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah. My throat's hurting less, but it still hurts."

"Oh. Well, to cheer you up, Zaru thought you might like this." She set the case down in front of him.

"What's this?"

"It's a laptop. It isn't new, but it isn't old either. I used it during my last two years of high school and stopped using it last year."

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"Nothing. Except it doesn't like to play DVDs anymore which is why I stopped using it."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah. And to make it even better, I had a professor friend of mine add on a few programs you might find interesting." She pointed them out on the screen to him as he opened it up. "A couple encryption programs. Language translators. Up-to-date encyclopedias."

He looked closely at the programs. "Trackers? GPS? What the hell are these?"

"Oh, government experimental programs that we used in high school to help them experiment. It's really neat. It's like a regular car GPS. But I think, if you knew how the program worked just right, you can easily install this into the Battle Shell and use it as a cruiser and auto-drive."

Donnie thought about it. "Wow! That's awesome. Thanks, Zaru. Much obliged." He hugged her and Zyphen.

Zaru gave Leo and Raph their get well gifts as well. She gave Leo new music to meditate to and Raph new CDs variety of grunge, rock and metal. So much for Leo's new mediation. And Zaru also surprised the guys with new DVDs.

Kyanna shook her head. "That must've been one of hell a Shopping Helping Spree you did, Zaru."

"Well, yeah, it's for the guys. I thought they might like them all. Besides, they need something to help keep them busy while they are sick since they can't go out and do anything until they get better and Splinter gives his okay."

"I agree. The poor guys. Do you think we should do anything else for them?"

"Just be there for them and help them."

"What else did you get, Zaru?"

"Some of our own essentials while we're here as well as some sleep-aid, Pepto, painkillers, bandages, tissues and so on. Gotta be prepared for the turtles while they're sick."

"Yeah. I'm sure that we can do this. I mean, they are four grown up turtles. How bad can they be?"

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Raph, give me back my microscope!" Donnie shouted at his brother while coughing and sneezing.

"No! Not until you give me back my CDs! Zaru gave me those!"

"You're playing them so loud I can't even concentrate on my work!" Donnie argued with him.

"Dudes! Who stole my comic books!" Mikey was frantic. His new comics were missing and he didn't know where they went.

"I got them, Mikey." Leo stated sitting on the couch reading a comic.

"Dude!" Mikey snatched it out of Leo's hand. "Why are you touching these? These are first editions, bro! You can't touch these comics!"

"Come on, Mikey! It's not like I'm gonna ruin them like Raph did to your Silver Sentry comics!"

Mikey gasped. "Silver...Sentry? NOOOOOOOOOO!!! RAPH!!!" He shouted and ran up the stairs to find Raph. "What the hell did you do to- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NO! MY BABIES!!!"

Mikey kneeled down next to his now ripped Silver Sentry comic books on the floor in the middle of the walk area between his and Raph's room.

"Damn you, Raph! Why?"

"You left the damn things in the middle of the walkway. I had to do something."

"Rippin' em up was your something to do?" Mikey glared at his brother. "You're gonna pay for this, dammit! HYAH!" He jumped trying to land a flying kick at Raph, but was knocked down to the ground by Raph's sais.

The girls were in the kitchen, eyes all closed, sipping some hot tea. Kyanna opened her eyes, they were red and she had circles under eyes just like Denim.

"Dammit! When will they stop and get better already!" She shouted to nothing. Her head fell to the table.

"I can't even study when they are like this and my exams are this Tuesday. What the hell am I gonna do if I can't pass them? Go to summer school?" Her head was pounding several miles a second. "Oh, my head."

They could still hear the shouting of the turtles.

"This is killing me." Zaru stated to Zyphen as she glared at her. "This is your fault."

"What? My fault? How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who agreed to take care of them while they were sick!"

"Well, April needed us to! I couldn't just say no!"

Zaru yawned slightly, her eye beginning to twitch as she kept listening to the guys arguing. _That's it! I've had it with them!_ She growled and stood up, stomping out of the kitchen.

"Uh oh." Was all Kyanna could say.

As the turtles continued their arguing upstairs, Zaru stomped into the center of the lair. Grabbing a couple katanas and a sai from the nearby weapons rack, she threw all three hoping to get their attention. They sure did.

Raph and Mikey parted as a katana pierced between then into the wall. Another katana separted Donnie from Raph and the sai separated Leo from Mikey. They all became quiet wondering what was going on. They saw saw Zaru standing in the center of the lair glaring up at them.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! NOW EITHER CALM THE FUCK DOWN OR I'M GONNA COME UP THERE AND DO SOME SERIOUS DAMAGE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE AND WHERE YOU WISH TO HAVE KIDS!"

All four turtles gulped. _Really not happy today is she?_

"Yes, ma'am." All four meekly replied.

Zaru took in a deep breath. "Thank you! Now, if you don't mind, stay quiet and do something con-con- ACHOO!" Zaru sneezed. It took her by surprise as did the rest of the people in the lair.

"Zaru? Did you just sneeze?"

"Yeah. I did. I don't know why. It just h-h-HA-CHOO!" She did it again.

Zyphen put a hand up to Zaru's forehead. "You're burning up. You just sit down and I'll make you some so- (cough) soup." She covered her mouth. "Okay, that just so did not happen." She coughed again. "Ah, damn!"

"You two got sick!! HAHAHA-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyanna did her own sneeze. "Aw, fuck it all!"

"Kyanna! Language!" Denim stated. "That is seriously bad to say that when (cough) you know (cough) better." She looked at her friends. "Screw it all. We're all sick."

"Duh, ya think?" Zyphen glared up at the turtles who sweatdropped and smiled nervously. "I vote we kill them for getting us sick."

All three raised their hands. "Agreed." Soon, the four turtles had their four girlfriends running after them.

The next morning, April and Casey walked into the lair ready to greet the girls.

"Hey, Zyphen? Zaru? Kyanna? Denim? Where are ya?" Casey asked while jumping down the stairs and looking around.

"I don't know where they are."

"We're in here, April! Case!" They heard a hoarse voice saying.

"Oh, dear. Are you girls all right?" April asked.

"Not really."

Kyanna looked up at April. "We caught their flu." She coughed and sneezed into a tissue. "Mikey!" She groaned, leaning her back against the couch.

Soon Mikey walked in from the kitchen carrying a tray of four cups of piping hot tea setting it on the coffee table. "There ya go. Tea."

"Is it herbal?" Kyanna asked.

"It's...tea. Drink it." Mikey looked over at his girlfriend who began to pout.

"But I wanted herbal." She gave him puppy eyes.

"Oh, please, don't pout! No not the eyes!" He gave in. "All right. I'll get you herbal. Any kind of tea you girls did want?"

"No. I'm good."

"Me, too."

"Nope. Thanks, Mike." Denim said while grabbing her own cup of tea.

Mikey kissed Kyanna's forehead and headed back into the kitchen.

"What in the world is going on here?" April asked surprised.

"Well, the guys got us sick, so they're taking care of us since they're all better now."

"Really? They actually agreed to this?"

"Well, we kinda had to force them last night. Heh." Zaru sweatdropped.

"Yeah. They're trained pretty good now. Hehe. Watch this. Leo!" Zyphen called.

Leo peeked out of his room upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a fluffy pillow please for my back? It hurts."

"Right away, angelstar." He disappeared into his room.

"Raph!" Zaru shouted. She could hear Grunge music coming from her boyfriend's room. He had it up too loud to hear her. "RAPHAEL!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

The music was halted. "WHAT?!" He shouted. "I'M BUSY!"

"All I wanted was to cuddle with somebody." Zaru pretended to begin crying and she began coughing as well. That, of course, was real.

"Oh, babe, don't cry! I'm coming!" He ran out of his room and down the stairs coming into the living room. He wrapped his arms around Zaru from behind. "Why don'tcha come upstairs with me and we can lie down together, hm? We can cuddle up there, hm? How does that sound, baby?"

She nuzzled her cheek against his beak. "I would l-l-ACHOO! -love that, honey." She wiped her nose with the tissue and winked at the others before standing. Raph and Zaru headed up the stairs to his room.

"Wow. You have them around your fingers don'tcha?" Casey asked while laughing. He couldn't believe his turtle brothers actually were soft when it came to their girls being sick.

"It's a gift we have." Denim giggled and sneezed. "Oh, dear. Donnie!" She called her boyfriend who came running the second he heard her calling.

"Yeah, Den?" He asked.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Working on a new invention."

"Can I watch?"

He smiled. "Of course you can, honey." He helped her stand and they walked to his area of the lair.

"Where's Leo?" Zyphen called.

"Right here." Leo brought the pillow over to Zyphen and fluffed it up for her. "There ya go. Feel better."

"Much. Thank you."

He kissed her head and left.

"I have to say, this'll work great on Casey when I get sick."

Casey blinked. "Huh?"

All the girls laughed.

THE END.

A/n 2: Well I hope you all liked this really long oneshot hehe. :-D My first long one ever done. Maybe I'll do more long oneshots.

Ja ne

Zaru-san


End file.
